The Marine Guild
by raul713
Summary: The admirals are going for a new world
1. Chapter 1

Akainu open his eyes real slowly wondering what just happend he remember when Whitebeard uses his ultimate technic while he was flying in the air but then a hole appeard sucking him and the other two admiral in , the question that admiral akainu was wanted to ask was why them . Akainu then turn his head side to the right and left and saw admiral Borsalino unconscious but what caught admiral Akainu attention is that he was young really REALLY YOUNG he look like of the age 15 , then he turn to the right seeing admiral Aokiji at the young age too , he then laugh when he Aokiji sleeping while standing really still .Akainu then broke the silence and Yelled at admiral Kuzan.

"ADMIRAL AOKIJI WAKE UP "said Akainu while Aokiji woke up looking him straight down to him he notice that admiral Akainu was really young he then scratch to his head wondering it was just a silly dream he then pinch him self and nope he was not dreaming he then spoke to Akainu.

"uhh hey admiral akainu what the heck happend to you ,you look really handsome " said Aokiji being funny .Akainu then got angry and said ." Shut the hell up admiral Aokiji we need to know where the hell are we at . Aokiji then picking up borsalina up to his shoulders he then took a glance back a look at the beautiful view of the ocean , akainu did the same thing and look towards to Aokiji and said " beautiful right said Akainu while Aokiji nodded . Both admirals walk together saw a town not far from them , Akainu then look at Kanzu with a serious face and said .

"i think we are from another world I've remember during the match against Whitebeard where suddenly see an unknown portal that pull me in i know you seen it to Aokiji "said Akainu . Aokiji then scratch his head again and said ." yup I think so to , where ever we are we need to know and find somewhere so we can rest and find any doctor we can find to fix up admiral Borsalino."said Aokiji . Both admirals walk straight to the town looking for a place to live and find a doctor quick .

35 minutes later

a young blue hair girl named Wendy was walking with his cat friend Carla through the town enjoying themselves living the freedom . When she was walking she then notice two tall boys and one of them was being carried she was curious of what happend to the third boy so she then went running to them and saw them up high she was little scared ( I mean come on the admiral are freakin scary ) Wendy then ask " um umm umm I was wondering if their was something wrong with your ff-friend I can m-maybe h-help if you can T-trust m-me "said Wendy while Carla was behind her she didn't spoke , all she saw was boy being unconscious . Both admirals look together and akainu spoke . " what can you do little girl do you have healing powers or what " said akainu she then nodded and said " yes I can show it to you if you may " said Wendy . Aokiji then put Borsalino real carefully to the floor and Wendy put her knees down together and put both of her hands together straight at Borsalino and starting to heal him with green stuff coming out of her hand both admirals were surprise of Wendy's healing powers . The two admirals then look admiral borsalino staring to wake up he then lay up slowly and saw both akainu and Aokiji at a young age he said to himself **am I dreaming **he then pinch himself and nope he wasn't dreaming he then look up to them and said " what the hell happened to you guys did you to ate young young no mi or something , damn um young to " he then stood up facing the two of then he then notice a girl with blue hair with a cat behind her , Borsalino then ask "who the hell is she " said Borsalino .

shes the one who heal you while you were unconscious " said Aokiji "by the way what's your name again cute one " ask Aokiji while making Wendy blush. " Wendy Marvell is the name " she bow down Japanese style . Akainu then turn his head towards Aokiji and said " well now that borsalino is heal lets go find someone that know about this place " said akainu Wendy then spoke " maybe master makarov can help you his the one charge of fairy tail . Borsalino then spoke " what is fairy tail " .

"its a family guild " said Wendy proudly while admiral akainu grew an evil smirk and said " a family guild you say well why don't you lead the way little Wendy". Wendy nodded and the admirals starting to follow

wendy stop for moment and look back at the three admirals she then giggle and said " do you guys need any new cloths because I don't think does cloths fit you we'll "said Wendy with a warm smile . The three admirals look at each other and she was right .

Aokiji scratch his head and look at Wendy and said " umm If theirs any possible way to make this cloths a little shorter" said Aokiji while Wendy spoke back to him "yeah theirs one I know but i can take you to them first if you want " the three admirals nodded at the same time . wendy smile happily walking with Carla and the three admirals to the clothing shop.

**we'll guys that's a wrap I promise ill do a longer one tomorrow or Thursday **


	2. Chapter 2

Kuzan vs Gildarts

" This is fairy tail you guys it's really amazing right " said wendy with a cheerful voice . The admirals look up and down at the guild , it was sort of look like a bar to them . The admirals have enter the guild and saw many people enjoying them self living their lífes with no problems at all . The guild members notice the three unknown people wondering who were they and what do they want . Alot of whispering was going on , finally mirajane walk up to them ask them if they need any help .

"Do you three gentleman need any help with something" said mirajane with her sweet voice making both borsalino and kuzan blush. Admeral Akainu walk up to her and stop by standing a feet away from her , what made mirajane a little scared oh him was that he was taller then her and had really dark shadows up to his eyes making mirajane 2 steps back just make sure it was safe.

" Yes i want to talk to your master of something really significant " said Akainu while the whole guild were curious wanting to know what it was , a few minutes later Mavis Makarov and Gildarts saw the three admirals and curious to know who were they , Makarov was first to speak with them by asking them a question.

" who aré you three ? " ask makarov .

"we aré the three admirals we need to speak with you in prívate " said akainu with a serious face . The whole guild was laughing of how can the three young kids can be the admirals , but for makarov it wasn't funny at all he can tell by looking to his eyes that his telling the truth.

"come you three to my office" said makarov while the three of them foñlow behind him

i bet they are strong , i want to fight them " said Natsu while Lucy sweat drop. Erza walk up to Wendy and Carla to ask them a serious question .

" wendy do you know them " ask erza while wendy nodded told her everything she knew about them.

BACK TO THE ADMIRALS

"so you telling me an unknown portal out of no where suck you three in and woke up arriving here , i believe you , so tell me about your selfs " said makarov .Akainu told him everything about them selfs except their powers , makarov was very surprise about their world of living pirates at sea he wanted to know what kind of power do they hold. Akainu then was his turn to ask a question about how this world works

" so tell me how does this world works " said Akainu

10 minutes later the admirals understood of how guild works and they now know they use mágic as their special powers .

tell me young mens how would you three join the guild of fairy tail " said makarov with a smile on his face . The three man stood and walk outside with no answer except Akainu he turn his head back where makarov was sitting at .

"not interested we about to make are own guild" said Akainu and left . Just when three were about to left the guild makarov ran quick as he can to tell them something of willing them to accept.

"Akainu wait lets make a bet"said makarov while shocking the whole guild.

if you win you and your friends join my guild forever but if you win i make your guild just by my self " said makarov while mirajane them walk up to him and bend down whispering to his ear.

Um master why aré you so interested about them so much" said mirajane curious to know ." This three have a Huge powers that can lead us to victory in the grand mágic Games i can feel it " Said makarov with a smirk.

I accept , kuzan you know what do to " said Akainu while kanzu just stood their with hands on his pocket.

"well i guess ill be ready then "said gildarts he already knew that makarov was going to pick him. Mavis nodded happily that gildarts was the right choice of winning .

"lets take this outside "said makarov while everyone in the guild ran outside quickly wanting to see this epic match , Cana already making bets knowing his dad was going to win easily.

5 minutes later the fight was about to begin gildarts and kuzan were in their position.

this fight will be over in 3 seconds said Akainu surprising everyone in the guild .

"What make you so sure that your friend their is going to win , he doesnt even know whos he dealing with" said cana with a little anger.

"Hehe and you dont even know who he dealing with as well " said akainu with an evil smirk . Making the whole guild worried

"LETS GO GILDARTS SHOW THEM WHOS BOSS" said natsu said shouted out loud .

"YEAH SHOW THEM THAT YOUR THE BIGGER MAN "said elfman

everyone in the guild cheer him making gildarts smirk staring at kuzan with a calm face .

( why is he so calm something is not right) though gildarts

LET THE FIGHT BEGIN shouted makarov

to be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy I i may not going to do chapters for 2 months I'll be going to japan to pick up my cousin Let's just he got some business to take care and after that I'll be going to my grandma house for 2 months , so I'll be happy to give you my story and finish I'll be very happy so if you my username and password ask away cause I'll be checking the Reviews today


End file.
